Die Mutprobe
Wir wurden gestern von Leuten aus der Oberstufe zu einer Mutprobe aufgefordert. Wir, das sind Jim, Lisa, Karin, Ole und ich, sind eher ruhige und unauffällige Schüler der 9. Klasse. Umso mehr wunderte es uns, dass gerade wir ‚herausgefordert‘ wurden. Es geht um das alte Gebäude am Stadtrand, wir sollen uns am 20.5., also Samstagnacht, gegen 23 Uhr hinein schleichen und bis zum Sonnenaufgang dort warten. Es war mal eine alte Fabrik, ich glaube, in ihr wurden Puppen hergestellt. Also kein altes Krankenhaus oder eine Psychiatrie so wie es eigentlich üblich war um den Gruselfaktor zu erhöhen. Wir haben uns allerdings schon darauf eingestellt, dass die Oberstufenschüler uns ziemlich erschrecken werden. Nun denn, wir haben jetzt 22:40h und ich werde mich jetzt mal auf den Weg machen und versuchen mich unbemerkt aus dem Haus zu schleichen. So wie ich Zeit habe werde ich hier alles aufschreiben, vielleicht kann ich es ja in der Schule als Referat benutzen. 22:55 Uhr Wir haben uns gerade alle vor dem Gebäude getroffen. Bei Nacht sieht es schon etwas unheimlich aus. Es hat 2 Stockwerke und ist in etwa wie eine alte Villa aufgebaut. Ringsherum ragen Pflanzen an dem Gebäude hoch, es stehen überall Bäume die teilweise alt und morsch aussehen. Einige Fenster sind kaputt und die Eingangstür steht halb offen. Der Mond scheint über dem Gebäude und lässt das ganze aussehen wie in einem Horrorfilm wo der Zuschauer jetzt sagen würde ‚Geht da nicht rein‘. 23:15 Uhr So, wir sind jetzt drinnen. Die Atmosphäre ist ziemlich beklemmend. Nach links und rechts gehen zwei Gänge. Auf dem Boden liegt überall Laub und Äste und vereinzelt liegen hier sogar noch alte Zeitungen. Der Putz bröckelt von den Wänden, naja kein Wunder, das Gebäude wurde vor 40 Jahren stillgelegt. Warum eigentlich ? Wir gehen zuerst nach Links, mal gucken was uns erwartet. 23:30 Uhr Wow. Die alten Mauern lassen den Wind der draußen weht richtig gruselig klingen. Wie ein jaulen, nur viel lauter. Hier sind überall Räume mit alten Maschinen drinnen die von Spinnenweben und Staub überdeckt sind. Man kann nicht mal erahnen wofür sie einmal benutzt wurden. Außerdem liegen hier alte Puppenteile rum. Jim hat schon einen Arm gefunden und Karin damit ziemlich erschreckt. Sie hat geschrien wie am Spieß. Nach einer Schrecksekunde machten wir uns jedoch Lustig über die Puppen. Wer spielt denn heut zutage noch damit? Was mich allerdings etwas stört ist der faulige Geruch der uns langsam in die Nase steigt. 23:45 Uhr Wir sind gerade eine Treppe hinauf gegangen und ich wünschte ich hätte mir den Anblick ersparen können. Der faulige Geruch kommt von einem toten Fuchs. Sein Körper hängt in der Luft und sein Kopf klemmt zwischen dem Geländer. Anscheinend wollte er zwischen den Gitterstäben des Geländers durch und hat sich dabei selbst erdrosselt. Neben ihm liegt ein Puppenkopf. Vielleicht hat er ja damit gespielt. Auf jeden fall ist die Aussicht von hier oben sehr beeindruckend. Der Mond scheint durch die Fenster und wirft Licht auf eine riesige Halle in der 10 bis 15 große Maschinen stehen. Hier wurden bestimmt die Puppen angefertigt. Alles ist voll mit Spinnenweben, hier und da liegt ein Stuhl auf dem Boden und selbst hier drinnen wachsen schon Pflanzen die sich an den Wänden hochragen. Etwas unheimlich wirken aber die vielen Puppenteile die hier teilweise verstreut auf dem Boden liegen, hier mal ein paar Arme, da ein Bein und Köpfe. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los das die Köpfe uns anstarren. Wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung. Was ich mir aber garantiert nicht einbilde sind diese Schatten. An jeder Ecke sehe ich einen Schatten, es wirkt als würde ‚Es‘ in unsere Richtung gucken und sobald ich es sehe läuft es weg. 00:15 Uhr Diese verdammten Oberstufenschüler. Die haben uns gerade zu Tode erschreckt. Wir haben uns gerade die Halle angeguckt als wir plötzlich ein lautes knallen hörten und dann einen Schrei, der allerdings klang als käme er von einem Tier. Lisa und Karin haben sofort geschrien nur die Jungs sind cool geblieben. Ich fühle mich hier drinnen nicht wohl. Ich glaube wirklich dass wir beobachtet werden und ich meine nicht von den 12 Klässlern. Ole und Jim wollen die Räume durchsuchen um zu gucken wer da so einen Krach gemacht hat. Ich werde mit Karin und Lisa hier warten obwohl ich am liebsten auf die Mutprobe scheißen würde und nach Hause gehen würde. 01:00 Uhr Wie konnte das passieren? Jim und Ole kamen nach einer halben stunde nicht wieder und wir gingen sie suchen als wir plötzlich einen enormen Lärm hörten und dann schreie. Wir liefen natürlich sofort los und fanden sie dann im dritten Raum. Ole saß an die Wand gelehnt, sein Mund und seine Augen waren soweit aufgerissen als würde er schreien, Jim lag im kaputten Fenster. Wir dachten erst sie wollten uns einen Streich spielen aber als Karin zu Ole lief bemerkte sie dass aus seinen Augen Blut tropfte. Sie berührte seine Schulter und er fiel um. Erst jetzt konnten wir sehen dass seine Beine nur noch durch Hautfetzen mit seinem Körper verbunden waren denn sie bewegten sich nicht. Neben ihm lag eine Puppe, sie sah bedrohlich aus mit ihren roten Augen und ihrem offenen Mund und auch ihr fehlten die Beine. Karin schrie entsetzlich auf und Lisa rannte zu Jim. Er hing kopfüber aus dem Fenster, seine Arme lagen zwei Stockwerke tiefer im Gras. Auch in seinem Gesicht konnten wir die Angst sehen, der Mund weit aufgerissen und die Augäpfel quollen aus den Augenhöhlen hervor. Er war mit dem Bauch in einer großen Glasscherbe die noch in dem Fensterrahmen hing gelandet. Ich musste mich fast übergeben als ich sah das anstelle seiner Arme 2 Puppenarme in seinen offenen Wunden steckten, als würde jemand aus ihm eine Puppe machen. Lisa fing an zu Weinen und ich habe jetzt wirklich genug. Wir müssen sofort die Polizei rufen und so schnell wie möglich hier raus, denn was auch immer passiert ist kein Spaß mehr. 01:30 Uhr Es hätte uns eigentlich klar sein müssen, wir haben hier drin keim Empfang. Den Weg nach draußen finden wir auch nicht mehr, es scheint als hätte sich hier alles verändert. Ich habe wieder diesen Schatten gesehen, er stand im Türrahmen von Raum fünf und es sah aus als hätte er große rote Augen. Als ich ihn bemerkte lief er aber nicht weg, er fing an zu lachen. Grausam und furchterregend, durch die hohen Decken und die großen Räume verzerrte sich das Lachen zu etwas was ich nicht beschreiben kann. Was zum Teufel ist hier los? 02:15 Uhr Der Schatten verfolgte uns und wir rannten in den achten Raum. Karin und ich standen mit dem Rücken zur Wand, nur Lisa stand noch im Türrahmen. Plötzlich hatte sie ein böses Grinsen im Gesicht, ihre Augen drehten sich nach Innen sodass nur noch der weiße Teil der Augen erkennbar war und sie blickte uns an. Sie lachte entsetzlich, hob einen Arm und zeigte auf Karin und mich. Mit einer total tiefen, entstellten Stimme sagte sie „''Euch krieg ich auch noch, ihr werdet mein Meisterwerk''“. Dann wurde sie ruckartig nach hinten gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sie fing an zu schreien und es war wieder ihre Stimme, ich rannte hinterher um ihr zu helfen doch sie hing knapp zwei Meter über dem Boden und wurde in die große Halle zurück geschleudert. Ich übergab mich als ich sah, dass sie auf einer großen Metallstange aufgespießt wurde. Auch ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von der Angst die sie hatte. Um sie herum lagen auf einmal viele Puppenteile, was verdammt nochmal haben diese Puppen da zu suchen und was stimmt nicht mit ihnen? Ich will hier weg. 01.06, 14:00 Uhr Ich bin vor 3 Tagen im Krankenhaus aufgewacht. Ich hatte mich bis eben nicht getraut in meine Notizen zu gucken. Was war geschehen? Ich kann mich an nix mehr erinnern. Mein Körper ist übersäht von blauen Flecken und tiefen Wunden, ich habe mir das rechte Bein gebrochen und 2 Rippen. Meine Mutter saß bis eben an meinem Bett, sie hat die letzten zwei Tage nur geweint. Sie erzählte mir was sie von der Polizei durch Karins Aussage erfuhr. Als ich versuchte Lisa zu helfen ergriff irgendetwas besitz von mir. Ich hatte rote Augen und schwebte 30 Zentimeter über dem Boden auf Karin zu. Meine Stimme muss grauenhaft geklungen haben. Ich schrie Karin an, dass sie die nächste wird und das ich aus ihr eine wunderschöne Puppe machen werde, da die anderen nicht perfekt genug waren. Karin, am weinen und am zittern, nahm sich eine Stange und schlug panisch auf mich ein bis ich zu Boden fiel. Was sie dann sah weiß niemand, denn Karin brach während dem Verhör zusammen und spricht seitdem kein Wort mehr. Wir wurden am nächsten morgen in dem Gebäude gefunden, die 12 Klässler hatten die Polizei und unsere Eltern verständigt. Ich lag auf dem Boden und in einer Ecke kauerte Karin, mit weit aufgerissenem Mund. Sie umklammerte ihre Beine und wippte vor und zurück. Sie ist jetzt vorerst in einer Nervenheilanstalt untergebracht. Dann erzählte mir meine Mutter etwas, das meine Nackenhaare aufrecht stellte und mir eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Vor 45 Jahren gab es in der Gegend jemand den sie den ‚Puppenmacher‘ nannten. Ein 47 Jahre alter Mann, seine Mutter wünschte sich immer eine Tochter und so kam es das der Junge früher nur mit Puppen spielen durfte. Er wurde von den anderen Jungs gehänselt und es staute sich Zorn in ihm an. Mit 30 Jahren brachte er erst seine Mutter um und dann die nächsten 17 Jahre all jene welche ihn so gehänselt hatten. Er zerteilte seine Leichen und warf sie nachts in die großen Behälter der Puppenfabrik in der das Gummi geschmolzen wurde. Er wurde gefasst und in die Forensik gebracht und dort starb er vor 2 Jahren. Bis dahin wiederholt er nur diesen einen Satz ‚''Wer über mich lacht wird zur Puppe gemacht''‘. Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang